SOTA c48s01
Text Nightmare Night was always an enormous celebration in Ponyville: Luna often grumbled it was the only good thing that had come from Nightmare Moon, but often claimed that the original celebration was really all her idea, not something Celestia had come up with after a few years of her being gone in order to help the story of Nightmare Moon become more myth than reality. Luna was currently making up all kinds of stories about this as she sat in the library with friends and family the afternoon before festivities really got started, her nose twitching away as she gesticulated vividly. Sleipnir and Aphrodisia were both staring up at her with childlike belief in their eyes, and Pinkamena had her head in one hoof, absently flicking candies from the pile in front of her at Scrivener every now and then. The stallion was mostly ignoring these as he and Celestia drank cups of tea and talked quietly about plans for the night, while Twilight Sparkle only smiled happily over the table, rubbing a hoof slowly at her stomach, which had begun to bulge slightly outwards. Hopefully a good sign, even if it was surprisingly early. Abaddon and Ratatoskr were both present as well, chasing each other around the table and the library with all manner of squeaks and chirps from them, but they weren't a distraction to any of the group. And there was the sense that they were maybe being watched by other eyes, but no one pointed it out: whether it was Bob or shy and curious demons, today was the one day where having that sensation of something invisible watching and listening in only added to the thrills and the fun of the coming celebration. Then Luna suddenly huffed and picked up one of the chocolates in front of her with telekinesis, drawing it back... then pausing and only peering up at it before hurriedly unwrapping it, letting the chocolate itself drop in her mouth, and flinging the wrapper at Scrivener Blooms. It bounced off his face and fell in his cup of tea, and then stallion sighed tiredly before he picked up a spoon to try and scoop the foil out, as Luna complained: “Thou art not listening to my true story of how I saved Equestria from ten thousand demons by mine own hoof and the powers of candy!” “Nightmare Night actually came about while there were still worshipers of Nightmare Moon. They believed that a ritual of sacrifice might encourage demons and Nightmares to assist them in freeing their mistress. But the annual sacrifices were halted by the Seventh Sun Division, in the years before the Equestrian Military was... reformatted.” Celestia said calmly, sipping slowly at her tea, and Luna glared at her older sibling furiously before the ivory winged unicorn added, giving a slight smile: “But don't worry Luna. It's very true that without you, Nightmare Night wouldn't exist at all, after all.” The sapphire mare looked a little placated, grumbling a bit and nodding before Aphrodisia sat up and chirped: “And besides, Aunt Brynhild, Mommy says that ever since you came back Nightmare Night's gotten a thousand times better, and it got a thousand times better after that after you built this whole Equestria with your own two hooves!” “Aye. Aye, I did do that, didn't I?” Luna said thoughtfully after a moment, now smiling to herself and nodding firmly a few times, and Sleipnir clapped childishly for her as Pinkamena blew her curtain of mane back with a roll of her eyes, while Scrivener and Celestia simply traded amused looks. Luna huffed at them, then turned her eyes to Twilight, asking grumpily: “Well, thou knows that I am responsible for all that is good in the universe, does thou not?” “I know that's a trick question by now, Luna. You'd much prefer to be responsible for everything that's bad, after all.” Twilight replied with a slight smile, and Luna laughed but looked oddly-delighted by this response all the same, eyes glittering as she grinned widely over at the Lich. Pinkamena snorted in amusement, and then the demon glanced towards Scrivener, asking mildly: “So are you happy or sad that you're being replaced by Stitches over there?” “Happy. Less bruises.” Scrivener replied mildly, gesturing absently at himself, and the demon grunted before looking mildly over at Sleipnir when the enormous stallion laughed and shook his head, grinning widely as he leaned over the table. “Oh, now both of thee are just being silly! The bruises that come from love are not to be ashamed of... why, 'tis not like my little sister mistreats her gorgeous mares. But 'twould be a far greater insult if this handsome stallion bore no marks of the labors my sister puts him through... imagine, my phoenix, if we did not on occasion make one-another bleed while in the midst of training! Thou would string me up by my stallionhood...” Sleipnir paused, then waggled his eyebrows over at her with a lecherous grin. “Although I must say, 'twould likely make a rather delightful game between us. Thou always tickles me in the right way that makes even pain a pleasure. And 'tis not like I lack any strength even in that most important of muscles, so-” “Okay Slippers, if you don't shut up about your colt-parts I'm going to have to break your jaw. Besides, you ain't the biggest I've ever seen.” Pinkamena replied rudely, and Sleipnir looked offended before the mare added mildly: “And you ain't the best I've ever had, either.” “Oh, oh, oh! Oh, harpy!” Sleipnir huffed, rearing back as Aphrodisia and Luna both giggled madly and Celestia simply sighed. “How dare thee! I shall sweep thee off thine hooves, right now if I must, and tickle thee until thou squeals differently!” Pinkamena grinned and leaned forwards, opening her mouth to reply with some challenge, but thankfully she was cut off as Twilight asked quickly: “So where exactly are Antares and the others? I mean, he's still coming out tonight, right?” Luna nodded after a moment, but she seemed to dim a little as Scrivener gazed softly over at his wife. “Aye, he... he is. But I think Antares will be spending the time with his own friends, in... a different fashion than us, I think. We shall all attend the play together, but whilst I desire to do the candy gathering as always, Antares prefers to spend the evening at the tavern.” Pinkamena grunted, and Celestia smiled a little over at Luna, but the sapphire mare only shook her head fiercely and muttered: “It is fine, he is a grown adult. He has promised to dress in costume, at least, and he and his friends will join us for the annual play... 'tis in the town square, aye?” “Mostly foals this time, except for the mares playing Nightmare Moon and myself.” Celestia said softly, and then she smiled a little. “Although I do like that they've changed my name to 'Sol' in the play. Getting a little distance from that old myth... it's admittedly nice. Even if I know that you and Equestria have every right to remind me of... old aches and wrongs.” There was silence for a moment, and then Pinkamena said mildly: “And look at Princess Sunshine, trying to steal the show again and make it all about her. Real goddamn bad habit you got there, you know. Narcissism really ain't that cute.” Celestia only looked mildly over at the demon, but Luna grumbled and rose her front hooves, flailing them as she shook her head violently. “Enough, enough, enough! Aye, let us simply... try and move forwards, 'tis no point in crying over what is and what is not. Besides, Aphrodisia, thou art still coming with us on the candy hunt, art thou not?” “Yeah, of course! So's Pinkie, and Mommy and Daddy and Tender Trust and Fluttershy and stuff, right?” Aphrodisia looked up with a smile towards her mother, and Pinkamena nodded with an almost-tender look towards her daughter, who bounced a little in her seat. “Oh, and is it true that Morning Glory and Burning Desire are both going to be here?” “'Tis just so, aye. There are many gathered to celebrate... this is much to be happy about.” Luna said after a moment, nodding firmly once as she smiled a little wider, then she glanced back and forth over the table and added curiously: “So do all of thee have thy costumes ready?” “Of course, sister!” Sleipnir said cheerfully, sitting up and knocking a hoof against the table as he winked. “And I shall have thee know, this year I intend to greatly outdo last year's costume, difficult as it shall be to find something more-the-fitting than Nightmare Moon.” “Yes, well, Nightmare Moon did not like thy costume, as I recall.” Luna paused and grinned wryly, tilting her head slightly. “'Tis probably part of why I enjoyed it so much. But very good. Off with all thee, then, my family, get thyselves dressed, then meet back here. Soon the festivities will begin and I plan to drown myself in chocolate and candy.” Pinkamena grunted and shoved away from the table, and Aphrodisia chirped a goodbye and waved quickly to them before leaping after her mother happily. Sleipnir lingered only a moment longer, smiling a little over his shoulder at his wife and child, and then he turned his eyes back over the table and said softly: “A little separation now and then... 'tis a good thing, little sister. 'Twill make the heart grow fonder, and it much the harder to take what one has for granted, thou shall see. Fear not, Luna. All shall be well.” “Aye. I shall trust in thy wisdom as best I can, brother.” Luna replied with a nod and a faint smile, and Sleipnir nodded firmly back before he turned and strode towards the door, letting himself out. Luna sighed a little, then looked moodily around the table before asking Celestia finally: “So Aphrodisia, then...” “Will be leaving to live with Burning Desire in a few weeks' time. Maybe sooner, depending on how things go... Sleipnir's hurting a little.” Celestia smiled a bit. “I think what worries him is that Aphrodisia is going to go from behaving like a little girl to behaving like a sultry Lust demon the next time they meet... but...” “Apps is Apps.” Twilight said softly , and she sat forwards a bit, nodding a little with a small smile. “I don't think anything's going to change that much, and Burning Desire isn't the kind of demon to try and make a pony change, anyway. He'll be good to her, and he'll be able to help her take care of herself, and the urges that come with that territory... and maybe with Morning Glory around, Apps can spend more time learning how to control her Wrath heritage, too.” “The child carries the sins of her parents on her shoulders... Pinkamena's fury, and Sleipnir's craving for the physical. But she has both her parent's virtues, as well, and those far outweigh her sins. Aye, she will be fine.” Luna smiled after a moment, then strode over to sit down beside Scrivener, reaching into the pile of candy Pinkamena had left at her spot of the table and tossing a few into her mouth. “We do well enough, do we not?” Scrivener nodded, and Celestia laughed quietly before the sapphire mare added huffily: “Oh, I was not talking to thee at all, Celestia. Thou and thy kind, the stuffy and boring and evil, do not do well. Are not permitted to do well. Go sit in the corner, stuffy Celestia. 'Tis my night to celebrate, after all, it is not Celestia Day again.” “If I have to sit in the corner, Luna, you won't get to see my costume.” Celestia remarked, and Luna huffed at this, then nodded grouchily as Celestia smiled despite herself, before adding softly: “And try not to worry about Antares. He just wants to spend time with his friends, that's all... in a few years, though, I'm sure he'll be back to wanting to go candy gathering with you.” Luna nodded moodily after a few moments, and then she looked mildly over at Scrivener Blooms, who stared back at her before he began to shake his head violently. But when she glared insistently at him, he sighed tiredly and slumped, muttering: “This is the worst idea ever, Luna. I want you to know that.” “Shut up.” was Luna's only response, and the stallion nodded grudgingly as he slipped out of his chair. Both Celestia and Twilight watched as Scrivener grouchily strode away from the table, then turned around in the middle of the library as Luna's horn began to glow. The stallion was bathed in the same aura, and he winced as his body rippled before groaning a little as he felt parts of his body beginning to reshape themselves, cursing under his breath even as Luna grumbled: “Oh, do not be such a big baby, Scrivy!” There was a splattering sound as the polymorph transformed Scrivener's body... but as always happened these days, the mire half-interfered by the way it reacted to the magic, almost like it was trying to make the transformations on its own. And a moment later, Scrivener slumped with a gasp as Twilight and Celestia both stared at him, a long, reptilian tail snapping back and forth behind the stallion... except he no longer looked like a stallion, but a Tyrant Wyrm. His mane had fallen away, leaving six large horns standing out of his skull in almost a crown, and bone pistons pumped over his back; his coat was scaly, and he had not hooves, but claws... of course, these days that wasn't really that big a surprise, though. There was silence for a few moments, and then Scrivener looked up, blinking his chestnut eyes a few times before he reached up and rubbed absently over his skull, muttering: “My mane better not be gone forever, Luna. I'll seriously kill you.” “Oh shut up, Scrivy. And look at the mess thou hast made!” Luna retorted, pointing at the splatters of corruption all over the library floor, and the black-scaled now Tyrant Wyrm glared at Luna before the sapphire mare turned a cheerful grin up to Celestia. “So, what does thou think?” Celestia sipped slowly, meditatively at her tea, then calmly put it down and tented her front hooves together for a moment, looking down at Luna as Luna grinned brightly up at her. They simply looked at each other for a few moments, and then the larger mare said pleasantly: “You know, it would be very easy for me to send you back to the moon, Luna. Very easy.” “Oh, it would not. And even if thou did I would just come back, I am no psychotic Nightmare Moon any longer.” Luna said huffily, and then she pointed over at Twilight several times, as the Lich looked sourly at the sapphire mare. “And Twilight would have to come with me, too!” “It's not another dimension, Luna, it's the moon. Twilight would be just fine, assuming she never had to return to her phylactery for any reason.” Celestia replied dryly, and Luna huffed again before the ivory mare sighed and turned her eyes towards Scrivener, as he awkwardly held up a claw, one of the puddles of corruption slowly evaporating as the Tyrant Wyrm shaped stallion concentrated on it. “It's okay, Scrivener, I can get that.” “No, no. Luna made the mess, so I have to clean it up. That's... how it always works.” Scrivener said mildly, and Luna threw up her hooves in disgust before the stallion questioned dryly, looking up moodily: “Does that mean you'd like to do the dishes tonight, dear?” “What? No! I baked fudge all by myself today, 'twas enough damned work on the day that is supposed to be my celebration!” Luna retorted, and when Twilight gave her an amused look, the sapphire mare mumbled: “Okay, thou... helped perhaps a little. But the Manticore's share of the work belongs to me, forget that not!” “We'll see if you still feel that way after you eat some of it.” Scrivener muttered, as he turned his attention to evaporating another puddle of corruption, and Luna looked grumpy but seemed to half-agree all the same, nodding a little bit. Then Scrivener paused, hesitantly looking up as he asked lamely: “I'm not going to have to maintain this shape all night, right? My body always feels... boily... when you do polymorphs on me these days.” “Boily.” Luna repeated as she favored Scrivener with a mild look, and the stallion nodded lamely once before the sapphire mare huffed: “Well, now I may make thee wear that shape the entire night. What better way to deal with that feeling of boilyness?” Scrivener mumbled dejectedly to himself, and then Luna paused before her horn began to glow brightly again. She closed her eyes and tilted her head calmly back, and her mane sparked once before her entire body began to glow: and a moment later, it was no longer Luna seated at the table, but enormous and terrible Nightmare Moon... and not the Nightmare Moon of the past, but the entity of dark passion of the present, complete with her scars, and illusions of torture instruments standing all out along the mare's back. Luna shivered once, but then quickly dismissed the chill it gave her as she cracked her neck, glancing absently down at her collar: that hadn't changed, and that she wouldn't change. For some reason, Nightmare Moon's collar of steel roses always made her feel... unwell. She didn't know why, and furthermore, didn't want to know why: some stones were better left unturned, some sleeping dragons not kicked. Instead, she turned her eyes to Celestia and Twilight, both of whom were looking at her softly. “Now, Twilight Sparkle does not need much in the way of a costume, we have agreed, mostly because she is in a more fragile state right now and I wish not to risk stressing her body with a polymorph. Celestia, on the other hoof, I demand thou to go and change into thy costume.” “Alright, sister. I'll be back in a few minutes.” Celestia said softly, but she lingered to study Luna for a moment longer before nodding once and turning, heading calmly back towards her room. Scrivener turned his attention to the last puddle... then winced as Abaddon leapt up onto his shoulder and scrambled hurriedly over him before Ratatoskr leapt up along his body, the two tiny creatures chattering gleefully away as they chased each other over his bulky frame. Luna and Twilight both laughed and watched as Scrivener flailed a little at the air, and then Abaddon leapt up onto the Tyrant Wyrm shaped male's head before the squirrel flung itself forwards and managed to tackle the pseudodragon, sending them both to the floor with squeaks. “Celestia, thy lovechild with Bob is beating up Scrivener's baby!” Luna called loudly, and Scrivener rolled his eyes before he glanced down: but the two pets were already up on their feet, shaking themselves briskly out and chirping at each other amiably enough. Then Scrivener scowled at Luna's giggles, as she said cheerfully: “Now it really does look like thou birthed him, Scrivener Blooms. See, thou art a mare after all!” Twilight covered her own muzzle to try and repress a smile at the sour look Scrivener favored Luna with, and then he sighed and turned his eyes down to Abaddon as the pseudodragon chirped up at him. “Great. So that makes me your mommy after all, Abaddon.” The pseudodragon seemed to nod in agreement, then leapt up and clung to Scrivener's face for a moment as the Tyrant Wyrm shaped stallion wrinkled his muzzle a bit, before the tiny, almost lookalike Abaddon managed to scurry over Scrivener's head to his back. The stallion sighed a little, but then glanced up as there was a knock at the library door. He shrugged and approached to pull it open, and then he reared back slightly in surprise at the sight of Ersatz Major. The unicorn gazed up at him with equal surprise, but she quickly hid it behind her plastic smile, and he studied her almost warily: she was wearing her usual assortment of clothing, but her shawl and skirt were both stitched with constellations and lunar symbols. And she had some bizarre black mask covering her face, with a bird-like beak that covered the upper part of her muzzle and wide, large wings out to either side. Feathers of all shape and size curled out in a thick border around her head, hiding her horn completely from view, and her mane glittered with tiny stars that were almost as bright as the rhinestones set all along the strange party mask she was wearing. She looked more like she was ready to attend some fancy gala ceremony than the exciting but casual Ponyville celebrations, and they stared at each other for a few moments before Abaddon finally ran up the back of Scrivener's neck, then peered over his head at her and chirped quietly. Ersatz started slightly at this, and then she gave a hesitant smile, asking awkwardly: “Scrivener... may I come in?” “I... yes, yeah. Twilight, Luna, our uh... guest... is here.” Scrivener said finally, stepping backwards, and Ersatz smiled as she entered the library. Luna glared at her, and Ersatz winced and faltered slightly at the sight of Luna, but Twilight forced a small smile and a wave as the stallion said lamely: “We're... just getting ready for Nightmare Night. Celestia is here too. I forget, Ersatz, uh... have you met Celestia?” “No, I haven't had the pleasure yet.” Ersatz said softly, and there was a long, awkward silence before the mare cleared her throat and looked slowly back and forth. “I see that... you and Luna prepare quite a bit for this event though, Scrivener Blooms.” “We all do, actually... it's a night to let go of everything, and in a way, to say thank you to the forces that help protect us here.” Celestia's voice came calmly down the corridor, and she strode back into the room a moment later, rolling her head on her shoulders as a mane of blonde flames burned and rippled around her features, a golden collar locked around her neck and a smooth, featureless mask of the same aureate metal floating beside her. The other ponies all stared in surprise, but Celestia only smiled slightly as she glanced over herself, remarking softly: “I'm no good with larger polymorphs, but... a few cosmetic changes I can manage and maintain. And I thought you could do with the reminder that... no matter what, we're always beside you, little sister.” Luna smiled faintly over at her sibling, then she cleared her throat and shook her head quickly before mumbling: “Well, thou did not have to dress up as Whore Celestia just to prove that, but... 'tis... 'tis a very nice thought, all the same. Ersatz Major, this is my big sister, the Baroness Celestia. She is creepily obsessed with a version of herself from a very silly story, as thou can see.” “Because Love Conquers All. Yes, I read it.” Ersatz said quietly, and only Celestia didn't seem entirely surprised, as the now fiery-maned mare settled her mask calmly over her features before striding into the room and looking curiously down at Ersatz Major. Scrivener had his own eyes locked on his cousin, and the unicorn smiled up at him after a moment, saying softly: “It wasn't very hard, Scrivener Blooms. I've been in this library several times before. I've seen almost every place in Ponyville that you mention in your stories, as a matter of fact...” “So you must have read the book while I left Spike or someone else in charge of the library, since I keep a copy of Because Love Conquers All on the shelves.” Celestia said after a moment of consideration, and Ersatz Major gave a soft smile and nodded. “How long have you known about Scrivener, Ersatz? You must have been preparing for this for a long time...” “I have been. I think it's fortune, or fate, that favored me... that gave me the one way I could hurt you, that drew the world's attention to you... and let me play off that. My articles about you would have been useless if you weren't such a big name, after all.” Ersatz said quietly, and Scrivener smiled faintly at the irony of this before the mare gazed quietly towards Twilight Sparkle. “Is it true you're pregnant, Twilight Sparkle?” The violet winged unicorn simply nodded, and there was silence for a few moments before Ersatz gave a small smile. “Congratulations, then. I don't know what else to say, but I see that... whether my cousin deserves you or not... like Luna, you've thrown your lot in with him. Strange. A little disturbing. And it makes me... ache. But all the same... congratulations.” Twilight nodded awkwardly, and there was silence for a few moments before Scrivener turned his eyes towards Luna lamely, and the polymorphed mare gave a sigh before saying finally: “Ersatz, shortly our friends will begin to join us. Please do not antagonize them. We will be going out to collect candy and see the foals in costume, and I plan to enjoy myself tonight, but thou must stay barnacled to Scrivener or Twilight Sparkle or... well, I suppose Celestia has enough self-control not to smack thee, does thou not, big sister?” “I would be very interested in speaking with you actually, Ersatz. No, just talking... I promise not to try and influence your opinions, if you promise not to try and change my own.” Celestia said in those eloquent tones that Luna always envied, and Ersatz Major smiled and bowed her head politely. “And after the candy gathering, we'll watch the play, won't we?”Ersatz asked, and when Luna and Scrivener both looked at her with surprise again, she only smiled once more. “I like to keep track of things, as I've said before. The fastest way to conquer your enemy is to first understand them... but one day I hope we'll be family. Not enemies.” “You are family, Ersatz.” Scrivener said quietly, and then he shook his head before glancing up as the library door was pushed open, and Fluttershy and Tender Trust entered with smiles, then curious looks towards the unicorn guest. “But here, let me start introducing you to our friends. Hopefully you'll see soon that... well... this is where I belong now. That Luna and I got here on our own hooves.” But Ersatz only smiled in her strange way, with a glimmer of zealous determination lurking beneath the honest joy in her eyes at the introductions to friend and family that followed. Top ↑